The Blue Scarlet mist
by Fairytailmage143
Summary: A letter from Jellal Asainfanfic- J Rock Chisa


Erza's P.O.V  
>It's my 19th birthday. There are people waiting for me downstairs but I am hoping to see at least one person waiting down there for me. I know it's too late now to turn to him now I know I won't get the love I had with him it won't be the same. Why did I choose this why did that bitch ultear when she told me that you Jellal have a fiancé but I dont believe her at all ... Jellal I love you... I don't and hope to never to leave you I have made a mistake to not love you the first time. This might be another and I won't let it go... I don't want to lose you ever again. Jellal I really love you.<p>

Normal P.O.V  
>Erza was in her room getting ready for a party that the guild arranged but she wasnt up for it due to the conversation that she and jellal had. She told him that she loves him and all he said was "I know" Putting that though aside and she got dressed up and went downstairs. She comes down looking like a queen her scarlet hair in a bun and she was wearing a lavender blue dress that was at least to to the floor long. Her wrist having a bracket that Lucy gave her and around her neck was a pearled blue crease that levy gave. Juvia gives her a hair pin with has perfect fit for her bun. She really looked like a queen as she walks down the stairs and smiling. She greets everyone and thanks them for coming and doing something really amazing for her. Erza was happy and laughing with everyone. Then Ultear came up to her and she was holing up a small gift bag. "Is from him" and she hands it to her and leaves without saying anything and with that she disappeared outside. After the party erza went upstairs without changing her dress;she takes the gift that ultear says that it was from him meaning jellal and she saw an envelope and touched the scarlet and blue cover she carefully opened it care full and read what it said...<p>

Jellal's P.O.V  
>Dear Erza,<br>Hey... How you been my dearest erza I wish you happy birthday. I hope your birthday is full of joy and love. Here is your present my hidden feeling for you... I wish you the greatest birthday and I just want to give you the happiest memory. Here it go... It started when I give you this name scarlet for as its your hair and promised you no matter what happens I will never forget this name. I am your friend but the darkness has lurked me over. I have done things that are not meant to be. I destroyed the magic conceal as seig and killed Simon as jellal. I am all evil and death is all around me but... you changed me. I love you so much. I don't believe that you're death i feel your presents every time. I am lost without you... because I feel the love you have for me and I have for you. If I ever see you or not I hope you read this. My love and passions and affection for you are in here.A letter for each moment we have been apart and we have missed my love for you grows more as we are apart erza I love you but I won't say it because I am your enemy. I jellal has ruin your childhood. If you find these letter it will mean I am dead or took away or I have joined up a guild that fights against darkness. Erza I wrote all the things I have been through for the past seven years without you. I really really love you scarlet. Read them will the love I wrote them for you. If we ever see or meet again in another life I pray that I get loved by you and I love you and no matter what I will never ever let you go erza... My time is up... Our love will live on forever. Hope to see that BEAUTIFUL face of your and that scarlet hair. Erza I wish we meet so I can show you and tell you how sorry I am for my deeds and I will kiss you until we are untied by a bond. I... am an enemy... But I really love you... I have been having dreams about you. it may sound weird but it's true. It started with my birthday you were wearing a blue dress that match my hair and I was wearing a scarlet bow that matched your hair idk we always do this. Like little things that makes us giggle and happy. I also a dream where you fell alseep while watching a movie on my black leather sofa and I carried you to my room... This is making blush and shy to write but... I put you down slow and hugged you and kissed your cheek to wish you good night. Then I heard a giggle and you rolled on top of me snuggling and then I giggle and for some reason i bite your ear and then we hugged and fall asleep until the the sun rose. The last one I had was.. You and I making love and getting a baby of our own... I am so stupid to dream something like that. I am blushing all over my face is like your hair. Heheh I hope you drop by and visit your dear friend. I hope you like your present and have the best 19th birthday ever.  
>Your truly jellal frendsize<p>

Normal P.O.V  
>Erza had tears in her eyes and crumpling the envelope cover in her hands. She sat and cried and walked out to her favroite cake shop. After getting her cake she went outside and it started to snow. She sighed and walked alon the white path and saw a shadow behind a wall. The person comes up to her and takes of their mask. Erza is froze and suprised who it was...<p>

Is it Jellal? Will she tell him that she also love him? Who knows... Well I do xD... Anyhow thanks for reading this fanfic. If you have suggestion do say so and like always Arigatuo  
>Peace Fairy Tail Mage Out<p> 


End file.
